Jealousy
by Calbalacrab
Summary: Kirino finds out his jealousy isn't a bad thing, and he has to thanks Ibuki and his easy-to-upset- best friend for this.


**Woah, has been ages since my last story XD**  
**I wanted to write about Ibuki and Shindou, since they make me laugh, but I love Kirino so I had to find a way to write about him too, and so... here we are :D. **  
**I hope you'll enjoy! **

**( Fic written in** **Kirino's P.O.W. )**

I raise my head and look up at the pair of soccer shoes resting on the shelf in front of me.

Even if this isn't my first time in this shop, I have the feeling there's something different today. I didn't notice it before, but standing right next to my best friend, in the middle of our "shopping afternoon", makes me realize: There's nothing different around me, but _him. _

I'm used to people, used to their gazes fixed on us when we walk. After all, Shindou's always been good looking, rich and famous for both his talents in music and sports, and it was only natural for everyone to look at him, but- this time is different. The way people look at him, it's different.

"So, made up your mind?" he asks and I sneak off from my thoughts.

"Ah, yes. I think I'll buy the ones up there."

Shindou looks up at the pair of shoes I was looking at just moments ago and smiles.

"I'll go find an assistant then. They are way too high for us to reach."

I smile and reply "Thanks."

While he leaves, I find myself looking at his back. This is our first meeting after weeks, where he's been busy with the national team. That's what's different about him. He is a national soccer player, while I am _not_.

Looking up at the shelf, I kind of feel like looking at the story of my life. My dreams are just like those shoes, way too unreachable for me.

I sigh, trying to think about something else, when I see someone approaching and I turn, faking a smile.

"You were fast-" but it's not Shindou.

"You wanted these, right?".

It's not his purple eyes, the orange headband or the white hair, that I notice, but the height.

"Y-Yeah, thank you".

Right beside me stands a tall guy, wearing what seems to be a basketball jersey. I have the feeling I've seen him somewhere before, but- well, impossible, I'm not interested in basketball, maybe he just reminds me of someone else.

"No problem".

I take the shoes from him and notice his arms and believe me when I say they are long. Really long. I'm kind of envious right now.

"So…" he says after a bit "You play soccer?".

"Yes" I answer and slightly turn my head, looking back from my shoulder to search for Shindou.

Last time I ended up alone, I was surrounded by guys.

"I never thought girls were this much interested in soccer".

What was I saying? Ah, right, _I was surrounded by guys_, 'cause I always end up being mistaken for a girl.

I sigh and look back at him. He is easily reaching the highest point of the shelf now, busy at taking a clear look at all the shoes he wants. How lucky.

Before I can speak again, ready to shock him by revealing my genre, he interrupts me.

"Well, I never thought I would be interested in soccer as well, after all".

I raise an eyebrow "So you are a player?".

The guy shrugs "Kind of. You see…I'm not very good at it, so" oh, he's an amateur, now that makes sense "- but I'm doing the best I can for both the team and myself".

"I think I know the feeling" I end up smiling at him and he avoids his gaze, embarrassed "Good luck, then".

"Yeah…thanks".

He's doing his best, uhm? Well that's what I'm doing as well. I look at the shoes in my hand and start to remember things.

My first time in Raimon. The trainings I had with Shindou. His dream to become a champion. His injury. The last match of Holy Road, that he couldn't play.

I suddenly feel guilty.

If Kariya was here right now, he would say I was being jealous again for sure.

I let out a little smile. This time, I'm not going to be jealous. I'll do the best I can and even more so that I'll be able to play soon side by side with my best friend in the nationals.

Shindou comes back and I raise my head, looking at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't-" but he stops, and at first I think it's because of me. Am I looking at him way too much? Did he notice my admiration or…?

"Ibuki" he says all of a sudden and I follow his gaze to the tall guy beside me.

_Ibuki?_

The said boy turns and somehow I feel the air becoming dense.

"Shindou" he replies.

The silence that follows makes me shiver. It's not that strange to see my best friend upset, but- wait. Ibuki. Soccer. Amateur. Shinsei Inazuma Japan.

"Ah! No way!" I flinch. Of course he looked familiar, I've seen him on the matches of the national team! "You are _that _goalkeeper!" the one that dunked the ball.

Shindou seems to suddenly remember my presence.

"He wasn't bugging you, was he?" he asks and comes up beside me.

"What? No, actually-"

"Of course I wasn't!" Ibuki horns in with an harsh tone and even before looking at him, I know Shindou is staring angrily in his direction. If there's something he hates, is being interrupted _–even if I was the one talking-_

"You shut up" he hisses "I wasn't talking to you".

"W-What did you say!?".

"Are you deaf as well? I mean, besides lacking any skills as a goalkeeper".

Now, I think I'm missing something here.

Ibuki raises his voice as he swears against Shindou, that simply stays there, arms folded against his chest and a superior look on. I know that pose very well. Even if rarely, when we argue he always put on that "better-being-than-you" look that only makes you want to punch him in the face even more. And, judging by his behaviour, this Ibuki-guy seems to be able to do that without regret. That's why I step in –and also because I'm pretty sure Shindou can't beat up no one if not in soccer or piano contests.

"Amh, guys?" I say, just after I hear my best friend yell a "mediocre" to the goalkeeper. _Mediocre. _I shouldn't be surprised by his "well-behaved" education, but this is rather a funny way to address someone and I smile amused.

When they finally hear me, they both turn to look in my way.

"I'm not sure about what's going on, but people are staring, so…_please_?" I beg, especially to Shindou.

Ibuki speaks first.

"It's his fault!" and for a moment I think he is right. But, as I said, I only think this _for a moment. _Shindou isn't the type to go around, saying harsh things to anyone he meets. Well, at least, not that much.

"Tsk" he says, snapping his tongue to the taller one.

"Don't "_tsks_" me!".

And here they go again, as if I said nothing.

"Besides, what kind of boyfriend are you?! Having your girl standing up for you!?".

I frown. Shindou raises his eyebrows.

And Ibuki casts a look on me, blushes and adverts his eyes.

_Oh._

I'm the girl.

"Listen…" I start "I think you've misunderstood. I'm not-"

"That's right" Shindou says, cutting off my words "I'm her boyfriend and you are making me look like a rude one, I would say" I don't have the time to complain or ask for reasons, that he grabs my hand and pull closer to his body "Say, Ibuki. We all clearly know you can't see soccer balls aiming at you or the goal, but I have faith in your ability to recognize what a beauty my girl is. Right?."

"W-What-?!" he stutters.

"I said _Right?"_.

I switch my gaze between the two, speechless. After few seconds, Ibuki clutches his teeth and give up. And I understand. He couldn't but admit he is right, if he doesn't want to hurt my feelings. As expected of the Prodigy here next to me.

"Yeah…".

"Good" Shindou smirks "Then, if you don't mind, I'm going to be a good boyfriend and take my _beautiful girl_ away. We can talk tomorrow".

He quickly turns and drags me along, heading toward the check out.

I steal one last look at the boy behind us and see how he is cursing my best friend under his breath.

When Shindou decides we are far enough, he stops and leaves my hand.

"So, are you satisfied now that he thinks you have a beautiful girlfriend?".

"I'm really sorry, Kirino".

"Of course you are! And, care to explain what was that for?".

I say, not really angry, but not enthusiastic as well. Being mistaken for a girl is hard enough alone, but when your best friend decides you are his girlfriend…well, that's another story.

"He's the goalkeeper from the new national team, but I guess you already know this" I nod "We…don't get along well, that's all".

_"And_?"

Shindou blushes a bit and looks down "And I shouldn't had use you to make him upset. I'm sorry. It's just that he was looking at you in _that way_ and I thought I could finally have the upper hand against him!".

"Shindou…" I sigh and smile "I think you always have the upper hand, just look at how you hushed him".

"Yes, but that was thanks to you".

"Of course. That's because I'm a beauty and I leave boys speechless".

We stay quiet for a bit before bursting out in laughs.

"I miss you, Kirino. And I'm saying this as your best friend, not your boyfriend" he chuckles and I smile back.

"I miss you too. So while I'm doing my best here to be chosen in the future as one of Japan's representative, you have to do your best at the nationals at making others hate you".

Shindou blinks confused and I continue "Even if I'm sure you don't need my advices. Looking at how that guy feel towards you, I think you're pretty good at it already".

"Kirino! That was mean!".

I laugh and breeze past him.

"Joking, joking!".

That's right, I'm still jealous of Shindou.

And that's why I have to do my best to be by his side as soon as possible.


End file.
